Persons confined to a bed due to illness, age, or other infirmities often possess such limited mobility that movement or transfer is extremely difficult. Improper transfer can result in serious injury to the individual. Further, there is a need to move a patient who is bed ridden for exercise or bathing. Further, lifting the patient is ergonomically difficult for the nurses or other care-providers. There are many kinds of auxiliary equipment available for transferring and lifting patients. Such equipment includes beds which are adjustable in height, transfer chairs, various lifting devices on legs, bathroom lifters, and hoists suspended from the ceiling. Devices integrated into beds are typically not transportable. Auxiliary equipment, although often transportable, is frequently designed for specific limited purposes.
In the hospital venue, patient transfer is typically achieved by a number of attendants in order to lift the patient from one position to another. The patient is susceptible to injury from any incorrect manipulation by attendants.
Apparatus is available for lifting and transferring patients from a bed, chair, bath or similar positions. The Cagne U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,895 discloses a patient lifting apparatus which includes a base frame supporting vertically disposed guideposts for guiding a carriage for movement in response to a control signal applied by an attendant. An arm assembly extends over the patient who is placed into an associated lifting sling. Due to the size of the various components, the apparatus is not readily moveable.
Another apparatus effective for lifting and transferring patients is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,921 to Hicks, Jr. which discloses a patient lifting and transferring apparatus with no provision for transportation of the entire apparatus.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,054 to Simon discloses patient lift and transfer apparatus including a crane with a boom and a hoist mounted at the end thereof. The boom is coupled to a portable frame. An electric motor is operative to cause extension or retraction of the boom.
There is a need for a lifting and transferring apparatus capable of readily transferring a patient from a bed to a wheelchair and to assist in transferring the patient from a sitting position to a standing position to assist in transferring a patient from a wheelchair to a shower/commode chair and other care giving needs.
It is desirable to produce a lifting and transfer apparatus, which can be easily adapted to lift invalids.
It is also desirable to produce a lifting and transfer apparatus whereby an invalid person may be easily raised from a reclining position to a seated position.
It is also desirable to produce a lifting and transfer apparatus whereby a load-supporting platform can be raised or lowered, and rotated without moving the base of the apparatus.
It is also desirable to produce a lifting and transfer apparatus, which is portable.